Pranked
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Mello has always been the prankster, but now it’s time for the prankster to be pranked. warning: strong language


**Mello has always been the prankster, but now it's time for the prankster to be pranked.**

…

Mello hid behind the wall that led to Matt's room. He was laughing amongst himself (a new prank that was currently in progress), trying to hold it in so Matt wouldn't hear. He peeked through the cracked door to see the red-head walking over to his computer. "Okay," He started as he pushed the power button, "let's kick some zombie ass!" The game loaded and he started pushing random keys on the computer's keyboard. His tongue hung out, leaning forward into his chair until his face was directly in front of the screen. Mello could hear the crashes, explosions and shrieks of the zombies.

Then, just as he reached the climax of his game, the screen suddenly turned black and a little message box appeared on it:

Your game has been corrupted. All data lost.

Matt's eyes widened and he could feel his mouth hang low. What did it just say!? The goggle-wearing boy heard a light chuckle from outside his door and he was already aware of who it was. He backed away from his computer. Feeling the anger and rage build up, he let it go, "**MELLO!!!**"

The laughter stopped for a brief second and the 12-year-old blond walked into the doorway, "You rang?" He answered smartly.

"What the fuck did you mess up my game for!?" All Mello did was laugh. "It's not funny! I stayed up for two days _just _to get to that level! _Two… days…_"

"A personal best?"

"Bastard."

Mello laughed out loud, "Well _good luck _starting over on that game." He pulled out a bar of chocolate and started out the door, "I wish you the best." His laughter echoed throughout the halls until it disappeared completely.

Matt growled as he ran over to his bed and punched the headboard, "Bastard!" His knuckles stung, but he ignored the pain. It was completely beaten by anger, "He thinks everything's a joke!" _Oh, how I'd like beat the shit out of him! How would he like it if someone pranked him!? _The idea popped into his head. "Maybe I **could **prank him…" Matt let an evil laugh escape his lips until he realized what he was doing and covered his mouth. _Where'd __**that **__come from!? _He knew. He'd feel much better once his plan is put into action.

…

First thing's first. The thing he holds most near and dear…

His chocolate stash.

Of course Mello wouldn't tell where his stash was to anyone, not even Matt, but he knew where it was. He's seen him pull it out of its hiding place plenty of times. It was the midday so he knew that Mello was out of his room, torturing some other random kid with his 'not-so-funny' pranks. He was never in his room during the afternoon.

Once he made it to his door he unlocked it (he stole Mello's only copy and is probably looking for it about now) and walked inside, closing the door softly behind him. He paused in the middle of the room, putting the sack he was carrying on the floor. Mello kept his stash in the one place that people knew he'd never look through. Some place they would _never _suspect him to keep anything secret. A bookshelf.

Mello wasn't really all that interested in reading. Matt couldn't even _imagine _Mello _reading _a book. It looked so _unnatural_.

The red-head walked over to the small bookshelf that sat just above his television. It was a really high place so Matt needed a stool to reach up there. He pushed the books out of the way until he found the huge bowl of a variety of chocolate and sweets from wrapped, to partly wrapped or just wrappers. He jumped off of the stool and dumped the whole bowl onto the polished, wooden floors. He opened his own bag and poured out the contents which contained vegetables from carrots to broccoli. He switched them and quickly ran out of the room, sneaking back into his own.

…

Matt sat at his desk. His feet propped up on the desktop and his hands holding a PSP. He was playing the lasted Silent Hill game, but wasn't really paying attention to what monster he was fighting. He felt dazed. The sun was disappearing into the landscape until it looked like a hazy, blur of orange and yellow. It was noisy outside, the kids at Wammy's returning to their rooms. _Won't be long now… _He thought, feeling a smile appear across his face.

That's when he suddenly heard loud, rushing footsteps heading towards his room. They grew louder with every step until they eventually stopped outside his door. His door slammed open and a panicking blond burst into his room, "Matt!"

"Uh, ever knock?" Matt asked already fully aware of his answer. He paused his game and spun in his chair until he faced him, feet on the ground.

"How 'bout; uh, I don't give a fuck?" Matt rolled his eyes, "That's besides the point, man!" He started, rushing up to him, "Someone found my secret stash and replaced it with-with-!"

Matt looked into the bowl, "Vegetables?"

"It's **horrible**!! How'd they found out about it!?"

"And by 'they'?"

"How should _I _know!? One of these lil' assholes around here did it!" Mello scowled, "I'm going to found them." He growled.

"Uh, yeah… Good luck with that." He leaned back in his chair, "And by the way; have you eaten some of those veggies? It looks like the bowls half empty."

"I-uh-wanted to see what a _carrot _tasted like." Mello mumbled.

Matt shook his head, "Wow, so stupid as to not know what a carrot tastes like. You're stupid, dude."

"It's not like I ever had the need to eat it!!" He snapped.

"Haven't you ever heard someone say vegetables are _good for you_?"

"So is chocolate! It helps you live longer!"

"Well," Matt put his hand to Mello's cheek, "at least your complexion is _much _better!"

"Bastard. Making fun of me when I'm in a crisis!" Mello stomped out of the room. Matt blinked before snickering. Just the thought of seeing Mello's face like that made him laugh. His expression was so hilarious! The red-head smirked. _Wait 'till tomorrow… _

…

Later, that morning, Matt sneaked into Mello's room again. Mello was still sleeping; the sun wasn't even out yet. He snored lightly, his arms under his head like he was just taking a nap under the sun. Matt tip-toed over to Mello's closet and opened the door slightly. He sighed. Of course he knew that his wardrobe only consisted of tight, leather pants and a black shirts. He had a pair of jeans but it sat at the bottom, neglected and dirty.

Time for a change.

It's not like it'll change his wardrobe all that much. He basically wore girl's clothes anyway so it wouldn't make _too _much of a difference if it turned a little… _girly-er_.

…

Matt woke up feeling oh-so happy today. He couldn't wait to see how this day would turn out. For him and Mello both. He washed up, combed out his hair, got dressed and walked over to Mello's room. He walked into the room only to be stopped to see the most stunning sight he's _ever _seen. Mello was wearing it. He was _actually _wearing the outfit he left for him that morning. He was wearing a pink, frilly dress with yellow ribbons place randomly around it. What stunned him the most was that he actually looked _good _in it. "Whoa," Matt couldn't help, but chuckle lightly, "Dude, I never knew you had this kind of side-."

"Fuck you!" He insulted, looking behind him to see his backside, "It was either this or a mini-skirt and I am _not _going to wear that!"

"Dude, if this is the kind of thing you do its fine with me!" Matt laughed, lifting his hands in front of him to block Mello's punches.

"It's not funny!" Mello blushed, "Someone's out to get me." Mello could see the red-head roll his eyes behind his goggles. Mello's eyes widened, "It was _you_!"

Matt laughed, "You gotta admit Mello. You _do _look good in that dress!" Mello glared at him who was just looking at back with a light expression. Matt kissed him on the cheek and he could feel it getting warmer.

Mello groaned, embarrassed; "Now that was the worst of them all."

**I finally finished it! Yeah! I thought it was funny and I wanted to make it cute at the end. Wasn't that nice! ;3 thank you for reading and review! No flames please! **

**I made his hiding place in a bookshelf since I really think that's where people would least expect it to be. At least for Mello. I really don't see him reading a book. When the image popped into my head he actually looked like an intelligent boy who wore reading glasses. Pretty creepy… .laugh. **

**-kenzi**


End file.
